


Conflict

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove & Heather Holloway Friendship, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Mind Control, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 2: MindlessFandom: Stranger ThingsSometimes Billy Hargrove and the Mindflayer have conflicting views about certain things, you know? Like in this instance.Oneshot/drabble





	Conflict

Billy Hargrove had had the Mindflayer inside of him for a couple days now. That sort of sounded more kinky than it really was, because please believe him when he said that it wasn't. At all. Like, not even in the slightest. No, it was more of just a huge pain in the ass. 

"Hey Billy," Heather Holloway drawled, popping a bubble with her gum, and yanking him out of his thoughts. "You want something to eat? I'm buying."

The great thing with Heather was that she was dumb as a bag of bricks, and while she'd made eyes at him she had also backed off for the most part when she saw he didn't respond. Despite everything, he appreciated it more or less. 

_The souls of the innocent, _said the Mindflayer. Billy ignored him (it?).

"Uh, can I have a hot dog?"

_No!_

"Two hot dogs."

That was pretty much the best they were going to agree on. 


End file.
